


[Podfic] Icha Icha Forever!

by kansouame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hot Ninja Sex, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Jiraiya's death, Kakashi is entranced by a slew of new Icha Icha books. Will one in particular make his heart beat faster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Icha Icha Forever!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Icha Icha Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186148) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



> Listen or Download [Icha Icha Forever!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4j74k42vlya27fm/Icha_Icha_Forever.mp3)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/49641y304ei7ghm/Icha2_zps0c3c7477.png)

Title: Icha Icha Forever!  
Author: samsarapine  
Reader:kansouame  
Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: NC-17 (It's Icha Icha how could it not be?!)  
File size/type: 21MB, .mp3  
Length: 22m:32s

Summary: A year after Jiraiya's death, Kakashi is entranced by a slew of new Icha Icha books. Will one in particular make his heart beat faster?

Text version: [Icha Icha Forever!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/186148)  
Mediafire link for [Icha Icha Forever!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4j74k42vlya27fm/Icha_Icha_Forever.mp3)


End file.
